


two hearts are beating, fallen out of sync

by Unwanted_Feelings



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Omnipresent Child Narrator Nero, Slight DMC Lore Adaptation and Plain Unhinged Bastardization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwanted_Feelings/pseuds/Unwanted_Feelings
Summary: The Calamity was real, Sparda existed.How do I know?I am the child borne from the remains of them both.My name is Nero Gainsborough, and this is the story of how I came to be.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	two hearts are beating, fallen out of sync

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of seeing posts of Sephiroth and Vergil and the weird sexual tension they seem to radiate before they connect blades angrily. So I decided to take it upon my hands to write what my brain was able to provide.
> 
> Anyway, I did this for me but I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> 14/09/2020: Edited the whole chapter because in the midst of writing the next one I came to a realization that I forgot to mention something that is important

**You've heard of it, _haven't you?_**

The tale of the Ancients, of the Promised Land?

Lately, that is all I’ve been hearing about after Meteor fell. 

Ever since I can remember, Shin-Ra ruled the world. When they discovered Mako they brought light and energy into our lives, but with it came a corruption that little by little began to kill the world. 

Why, you ask? Well…

Do you know what happens when we die? 

I’ve been told that when a living being dies, its body decomposes, and its remains become one with the earth; and that makes sense, right? Apparently, we are all made of stardust; our bodies a small galaxy made up of minerals that are found everywhere in the Planet, but the way we are shaped is different, our purposes and roles set us apart. But what unites us all is what burns inside and gives us life.

It goes by many names, the stubborn call it _consciousness_ , everyone else knows it as _heart_ , but the wise always say that its name is _soul_. And that soul? It returns to the Planet, and it merges back with the thousands that roam free in its stream. 

**The Lifestream.**

And that? That is what Shin-Ra believed to be the Promised Land. And where they heard about it came from a myth that many thought was just a fairy tale. 

When I was young, my mother would tell me the story. 

_Long ago, in ancient times, our planet was home to a people that were called the Ancients. Before Mako as we know it, the Ancients knew how to wield it's essence and make miracles with it, and along with that knowledge came Materia, which the Ancients harnessed their power to do great things._

_The Ancients knew of the place where endless Mako flowed, but little did they left behind of its whereabouts. What we know about it is what they used to say, “we who are born of the planet, unto her promised land shall we one day return, and by her loving grace and providence may we take our place in paradise."_

_Nothing else was said about this Promised Land, and slowly, time wiped the Ancients away, leaving behind nothing but faded prints of their existence._

And that much, everyone knows...

But what they don’t know, is what really happened to the Ancients that made them disappear.

The real tale of the Ancients? 

**_It’s also the tale of the Knight Sparda and the Calamity._**

Long ago, when the Ancients were born; life in the Planet was not as safe as we might assume it to be. The Ancients were still young and inexperienced in the ways of life cultivation, and they were also naïve and defenseless beings who were only starting to understand how the world worked. And as it is with nature, not all creatures had good intentions, and the road ahead of them in their journey of cultivation was a dangerous one.

In the beginning, when life began to grow, the Ancients were unable to protect themselves from the dangers of nature and the unknown.The Planet noticed how the first Ancients began to dwindle in numbers, unable to protect themselves because they only knew how to harness life to make things grow.

And thus, she decided to create a being that would protect her children.

From its many creations that we know about, none of them can compare to what we now refer to as the _**Alpha WEAPON**._

When life began to die, the Planet molded itself a Knight that could fight for its people and protect them.

He was shaped into something inhuman so he could harness the special power that it would be bequeathed onto him. What little we know of him, says that he towered the average human, that his skin looked like that of a reptile (apparently he also had wings like those of a beetle), but was harder than any metal known to us; that his hands donned sharp claws, that he had hooves for feet, and that a pair of majestic horns protected his head.

His monstrous appearance was like that of an armor.

But unlike the other WEAPON, Sparda was unique, because the Planet gave him a heart and a meaning to his existence. The most important gift that Sparda was given was his ability to think and feel emotions.

He was created with the purpose to end any danger and threat from the unknown, his duty that to protect and keep the Ancients safe at any cost. When Sparda was complete, his soul awakened. The Planet knighted him and gave him a magical sword that bore his name and is said could cut through anything. When he took his weapon, he swore he would protect the Ancients from anything that would threaten their life.

Life flourished when Sparda was born, and in the years to come, great things happened.

The Ancients learned how to harness the Lifestream, they learned how to create and use Materia, and with it, they developed an advanced technology that helped them build their cities and create spells that, as of today, are beyond our ability to perform.

And even if Sparda was not needed like in the beginning, he coexisted with the Ancients and donned a humane form of his own to fit with them. His duty and purpose might be fulfilled, but they were now taking a new form… a new meaning.

**_Sparda loved the Ancients, and the Ancients adored him._ **

When life was at its splendor, and harmony and happiness bathed the world, something fell from the sky, and things from there on changed, _**forever**._

Everything began to wither, a pestilence of deceit and corruption was released upon the Planet, and everything it touched could no longer return to the Lifestream.

Sparda got carried into the current of the Lifestream to the place of impact, and when he surfaced, something evil made itself present and released upon Sparda all the tainted creatures and humans it had under its command.

The battle of Sparda and the Evil raged for many days. Even though he was fighting with all his might, his heart began to break with each Ancient and creature that he slew. He knew he was fulfilling his purpose and duty, but both were betrayed by each lifeless body that hit the ground.

He would only redeem himself the moment he ended the source of all this misery.

When the Ancients arrived, Sparda was close to defeating what they now called the Calamity of the Skies, but his attacks were desperate and worn, and he looked like he would collapse anytime soon. And so, the wisest amongst them stopped Sparda with a spell and threw him into the Lifestream to be taken away from the battlefield. And once the Knight was gone, they performed a unique spell to paralyze the evil, and seal it away from doing any more harm.

The Calamity crystallized and became dormant in the body of its last victim.

But when Sparda came back to his senses and found himself in the safety of the Capital, a rage so pure burned in his heart. The feeling of failure sunk into his soul and the betrayal from the Ancients hurt the most. Being denied the fulfillment of his duty, _to end the Calamity by his own hand_ , is what broke him **_for good_**.

Sparda raged upon the Capital of the Ancients in a rampage of hate; centuries of life and growth were ended in two days and a night. Few Ancients were able to escape, and the remaining wise took it upon themselves to stop Sparda and his wrath.

In the end, Sparda was restrained, his inhuman form sealed deep into his shattered heart, and his magical sword was taken away from him. His body was hidden and paralyzed somewhere deep in a sleeping forest near the capital, where no one could find a way forward into its depths and suffer any harm under Sparda’s wrath.

And his namesake sword… it harnessed a power so unique that even the Ancients could not wield, so they built a special place “at the center of the world” to lock it away from anyone who sought its power.

After that, the Ancients began to become extinct once they started to mingle with humans; the remains of the Calamity birthed a new cycle on the planet that brought illness, famine, and decay. The Ancients were no more, no one knew of Sparda and the Calamity's existence; both were erased from the memory of the planet.

Or so it was thought, because I know the truth.

The Calamity was real, Sparda _existed_. 

**How do I know?**

I am the child borne from the remains of them both. My name is Nero Gainsborough.

_**And this is the story of how I was born.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like FF7's version of the Legend of Sparda c; 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
